


It's Raining On Men

by railise



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/railise/pseuds/railise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana <i>really</i> likes tournaments, even when it's raining.  Now Gwen does, too. S2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Raining On Men

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Mud wrestling.

Gwen leaned her head in toward Morgana. "Aren't they going to call a halt to this soon? At least, until the weather clears."

"No," Morgana replied distractedly, her eyes not leaving the tournament grounds. "Thank the gods," she added under her breath.

Adjusting the oiled cloak under which both women were huddling from the rain, Gwen tutted. "They should. They're getting filthy. And, they'll probably start losing their footing soon." As if on cue, a knight slipped, his armor crashing as he fell to the ground.

Despite the downpour, the hand-to-hand match between a dozen competitors continued in front of the stands, still filled by spectators who were using a variety of things to cover themselves from the rain as they cheered.

Morgana laid her hand on Gwen's arm. "Wait for it."

"Wait for what?"

Morgana merely smiled. "Just wait."

Armor was clearly becoming more of a hindrance than a help amongst such averse conditions, and the combatants were beginning to divest themselves of it, even helping one another out so they could resume grappling with more ease. Gwen sighed as she watched the knights toss their armor pieces aside; that was going to turn into a headache for their servants later, who would have to sort the lot out even before trying to clean and polish it all.

"Almost there," Morgana murmured.

Puzzled, Gwen glanced over at her mistress, but when no further explanation was offered, she looked back to the competition.

Several more minutes passed, with the skies continuing to pour down on Camelot. On the tournament field, a few knights had left or been taken away with injuries, but many of them remained, soaked to the skin and muddy until the rain washed it away. Without their armor on, their shirts flopped wetly around them, and Sir Lyonell got away from the contest long enough to reach for the hem of his.

Morgana patted Gwen's arm. "Here we are."

"Hmm?" Gwen had looked over to Morgana at the pat, and followed Morgana's eyeline back to the tournament field. "Oh. … _Oh._ "

Sir Lyonell had yanked his shirt off and flung it aside before diving back into the fray, and the other knights decided to follow suit.

Gwen bit her lip, admonishing herself for enjoying the spectacle even as she peered more intently than she had so far this afternoon.

"Was I right?" Morgana asked, amusement evident in her voice.

"I have to hand it to you," Gwen agreed, telling herself she certainly was _not_ watching more closely as Arthur shed his own shirt. After all, it was not as if she had never seen him without a shirt before, and besides, he was the prince and that kiss in her house was never to be repeated, and drat, he was now coated with mud.

Eventually, bystanders began filing out, giving up on hope of the weather letting up. Knights were eliminated from the competition, one by one.

Gwen and Morgana stayed throughout, until the winner was announced.

(Gwen certainly was _not_ ridiculously pleased that it was Arthur. She was just glad for him, as a friend, and he truly did deserve it, and oh good, the rain was washing the mud away as he stood there...)


End file.
